Commands are initiated by users in computing systems to perform functions or operations in a variety of software applications. Many different types of inputs may be received and processed by a computing system to activate, specify, or control commands. For instance, commands may be initiated by users as a result of graphical user interface cursor selections, gestures, keyboard inputs, buttons or control device indications, and the like. The commands that may be invoked in a software application can range from simple commands such as opening a data file, selecting a graphical object, or copying and pasting text, to complex commands such as performing multiple computational functions, applying formatting to specified graphical objects or areas, and the like.
Software applications such as web browsers, spreadsheet programs, or word processing programs may include hundreds or even thousands of different types of simple and complex commands. Many of these commands are not used by lower-skill users, unless specific training for the use of the command or the software application is provided to the user. As a result, many users are unable to perform desired actions, or perform actions in a software application in a more manual or complicated manner than would be available from complex commands. Further, even with training, some users may not remember or fully understand how to access, perform, or repeat certain commands.